Love at The First Sight?
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [Oneshot] [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Love at first sight is easy to understand. Untuk ikut meramaikan event #JaeYongSpreadLove. Warn! YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). DLDR! RnR?


**Love at The First Sight?**

JaeYong

Jaehyun x Taeyong

Untuk ikut meramaikan event _**#JaeYongSpreadLove**_

NCT © SM Entertaiment

 _Warn! YAOI. AU. Typo(s). OOC(s). Cliché plot. Gajels. Abals._

.

* * *

"Jadi apa hobimu _oppa_?"

" _Ah_ , aku punya banyak hobi." Taeyong melirik jam tangannya diam-diam. Menghitung detik demi detik yang ia habiskan dengan duduk di sini.

Gadis manis di depannya mengangguk, memainkan sedotan di gelasnya dan kembali bertanya, "Makanan kesukaanmu apa _oppa_?"

"Aku suka apapun," balasnya pendek. Berusaha menjawab sesopan mungkin, meski tak bisa dipungkiri ia bosan setengah mati. Baru sepuluh menit berlalu tapi ia sudah merasa menghabiskan sejam waktunya sia-sia dengan duduk di sini, karena waktu terasa berjalan lambat sekali.

Sosok manis di depannya terus saja mengoceh. Meski Taeyong tak bertanya balik, gadis itu masih saja memandangnya dengan senyum dan mata berbinar-binar, terus mengajaknya mengobrol. Melemparkan pertanyaan yang hanya ia jawab pendek-pendek dan berkesan tak berminat.

Taeyong tahu dia memang _super_ tampan dan _sexy_. Tapi― _sudah cukup_ , batinnya.

"Maaf tapi aku mau ke toilet sebentar," izinnya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan ia cepat-cepat bangkit untuk pergi dari sana, menuju toilet. Ia tak benar-benar punya tujuan untuk pergi ke sana, selain mengambil nafas. Masih tak habis pikir untuk apa sang ibu menyusun kencan buta untuknya dengan gadis yang bahkan empat tahun lebih muda darinya. Meski harus ia akui Kim Yerim―atau Yeri―yang saat ini sedang menunggu di luar sana itu cantik, tapi gadis itu masih terlalu muda. Membuatnya seperti sedang mengikuti wawancara atau bahkan jumpa _fans_ alih-alih kencan buta untuk mencari calon istri.

"Ini ide buruk," desah Taeyong. Yang kini menatap wajah kusutnya sendiri dari balik cermin.

Ini adalah kali kelima di bulan ini, ia dipaksa untuk menemui wanita-wanita pilihan ibunya. Dimulai dari Bae Irene yang anggun, Kang Seulgi yang tomboy, Son Seungwan yang terlalu _hyperactive_ , Park Sooyoung yang terlalu banyak _aegyo_ , sampai yang baru ia temui hari ini―Kim Yerim. Mereka cantik, dan bahkan mungkin akan sukses jika membentuk _girlband._ Tapi sungguh Taeyong tak menemukan kecocokkan dengan mereka semua. Ia memang menolak ide kencan buta ini sejak awal.

Ia bahkan menolak wejangan ibunya yang menyuruhnya cepat menikah. Karena demi koleksi boneka _spongebob_ nya _,_ ia _baru_ 25\. Baru beberapa tahun lalu ia lulus dari universitas dan memulai kerja. Ia belum mau meninggalkan masa mudanya dengan ikatan pernikahan, apalagi harus menghabiskan sisa umurnya dengan orang yang tak ia cintai yang hanya ia kenal lewat kencan buta.

Wajahnya mungkin tampang-tampang _playboy_ , tapi ia bukan jenis orang seperti itu. Ia tak pernah main-main, apalagi dalam urusan cinta.

Nyatanya dirinya hanyalah pemuda naïve yang selalu percaya dengan cerita klise macam cinta pada pandagan pertama, cinta sejati, hidup bahagia selama-lamanya dan bahasan lain semacam itu. Dirinya sendiri membenci sisinya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah," gumam Taeyong, berfikir keras. "Cerita seperti apa yang bisa kubuat agar aku bisa pergi dari sini."

Percaya saja. Akibat ibunya, kemampuan bersandiwaranya meningkat drastis, begitu juga dengan kemampuannya dalam mengarang cerita. Sepertinya kini ia bisa mulai ikut _casting_ untuk jadi salah satu pemeran utama pria sebuah drama. Dengan wajahnya yang tampan ini mungkin ia bisa seterkenal Song Jong Ki. Siapa yang tahu, kan?

 _Tapi,_ jadi artis itu merepotkan, dan ia tak suka hal-hal merepotkan. Jadi cukup sampai di sini saja bahasannya.

Taeyong memegang ponselnya, mengutak-atik benda berlayar datar itu. Menuju fitur alarm dan mensetnya tepat pukul empat sore. Yang artinya sekitar 6 menit lagi. Setelah memastikan ponselnya dalam mode dering, ia menyimpan benda itu di saku.

Kembali bercermin dan merapikan poni rambutnya sedikit. " _Okay_ ," desahnya.

Ia keluar dari toilet dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Kembali ke tempatnya semula dan menemui teman kencannya.

Bertahan selama enam menit berikutnya sampai alarmnya berbunyi. Lalu pura-pura sedang mendapat telepon penting yang mengharuskannya segera pergi, mengucapkan kalimat penyesalan karena tak bisa tinggal lebih lama, pamit dan kemudian _selesai_.

Taeyong merasa jahat karena telah berbohong.

Tapi ibunya yang membuatnya berbohong jadi ibunya yang salah, _kan_?

.

* * *

" _TY_!" Sapaan familiar terdengar begitu ia masuk ke apartemennya. " _Whatsup, dude_. Kudengar kau pergi kencan. Kenapa kembali cepat sekali? Dan kenapa wajahmu mirip baju kusut yang belum disetrika begitu?"

Jika ada orang yang paling enggan ia temui sekarang, maka orang itu adalah orang berisik ini. Taeyong melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk. Matanya membola saat melihat ruang tengah apartemennya yang biasanya tertata rapi dan bebas dari debu maupun noda kini terlihat berantakkan. Bungkus dan remah-remah bekas makanan mengotori sofa, meja, bahkan lantai.

 _Johnny sialan memakan persedian snack dan cookiesku lagi._

"Tahu darimana?"

"Yuta yang bilang."

 _Dasar bakamoto mulut gampangan._

"Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Ada di kamar. Sedang tidur."

Apartemen ini memang kepunyaannya. Namun Yuta juga tinggal di sini bersamanya, karena ia kesepian jika tinggal sendirian dan Yuta membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka sungguh, setidaknya tidak dalam hubungan romantis. Lalu Johnny Seo? Temannya itu selalu jadi tamu tak diundang. Alias tukang rusuh. _Dan tukang mencuri isi dapurnya_.

Taeyong tak berniat bicara hal lain dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri setelah mengingatkan Johnny untuk membereskan semua kekacauannya sebelum pergi. Yang pasti takkan dilakukannya. Taeyong sudah hafal sekali kelakuan temannya itu yang akan bilang 'maaf, aku lupa karena harus segera pergi' sebagai alasan. _Hah_.

Ada kalanya Taeyong ingin mencekik dua teman _baik_ nya itu.

Tapi jika mereka mati, dia yang akan masuk penjara. Mana mau. Jadi biarkan dia mencekik mereka secara imajiner sampai puas.

"Dasar," dengusnya.

Belum sempat hilang rasa kesalnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Panggilan dari ibunya.

Sebenarnya ia malas menjawab, tapi mengingat sifat berlebihan ibunya―yang bisa sangat panik dan langsung datang dengan mendobrak pintu apartemen jika ia tidak menjawab―maka akhirnya dengan enggan ia menggeser tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

 _"Bagaimana kencanmu tadi?"_

Pertanyaan sama yang ia dapat setiap kali habis kencan. Introgasi a la nyonya Lee. Ia sudah mengantisipasi yang satu ini, hanya saja tak ia kira akan secepat ini panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

Taeyong menyimpan kunci mobilnya di meja nakas dan membanting tubuh ke atas kasur. "Biasa saja."

 _"Kau menyukainya?"_

"Yeri manis." Ucapnya simpel, ia tak berbohong dengan yang satu itu. Gadis itu memang manis. Tapi sebelum ibunya salah faham, dan langsung merencanakan hal gila seperti upacara pernikahan untuknya, ia menambahkan. "Tapi aku merasa dia tidak cocok untukku, bu."

Sebuah desahan kecewa yang familiar terdengar dari sambungan telepon.

 _"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tiap kali bertemu dengan gadis pilihan ibu, Taeyong-ah."_

Taeyong hanya bisa meringis diam-diam.

Ibunya menutup telepon setelah itu. Setelah memberikan ceramah super panjang mengenai ia yang harus mulai membuka hatinya dan mencoba _suatu hubungan_ dengan seseorang―yang tentu saja hanya ia dengar sambil lalu. Ia mengeluh protes saat mendengar ibunya berkata akan mencarikan wanita lain untuk kencan buta selanjutnya dan akan mengabarinya nanti, sebelum sambungan terputus.

" _Shit_ ," umpatnya. Membanting ponselnya ke kasur.

Taeyong merasa kepalanya pening.

Yang akan menikah kan dia, tapi kenapa malah ibunya yang gigih sekali, _sih_?

.

* * *

"Aku heran kau bisa menolak gadis secantik itu."

Taeyong menerima ponselnya dari Johnny dan menaruhnya di meja begitu saja. Kembali sibuk menyumpitkan makan malamnya ke mulut dalam diam. Baru saja ia dipaksa menunjukkan foto Yeri, gadis pilihan nyonya Lee sekaligus teman kencannya hari itu.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menjadikannya pacarku sebagai selingan. Yah, setidaknya untuk seminggu," tambah Johnny, yang rupanya senang sekali menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama di sini, bahkan sampai ikut makan malam bersama mereka. " _Kan_ sayang sekali…"

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Seo," balas Taeyong pendek. _Aku bukan playboy yang senang mengencani wanita berbeda tiap minggu_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Yuta diam saja, menyimak keduanya sambil memakan santap malam.

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin tidur, namun Taeyong membangunkannya untuk ikut makan malam bersama. Selain karena ia tak kan bisa menolak makanan, ia juga malas jika harus menyiapkan makanannya sendiri nanti, jadi ia terpaksa bangun dan berada di sini sekarang. Makan dalam mode _zombie_.

"Ini sudah kencan butamu yang kelima, bukan?"

 _Ah, benar juga_ , pikir Yuta. Taeyong sudah lima kali mendatangi kencan buta di bulan ini, jika ia tak salah ingat.

" _Baru_ yang kelima," ralat Taeyong dengan wajah tak berminat, nadanya malas, "Ibuku bilang akan mengabari secepatnya untuk kencan berikutnya."

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk bahu Taeyong, "Kau beruntung sekali, _bro_."

"Beruntung _my ass_."

Yuta diam-diam berfikir jika ucapan Johnny memang ada benarnya. Taeyong itu beruntung. Harusnya ia tak perlu susah-susah mencari jodoh. _Toh_ , ibunya sudah menyiapkannya wanita-wanita cantik dan ia hanya tinggal memilih mana yang mau ia bawa ke pelaminan. Tak seperti dirinya yang harus puas menjones sepanjang tahun, tanpa teman kencan sama sekali.

 _Sial_ , di saat begini ia malah rindu mantan pacarnya yang orang Thailand itu.

Tapi tunggu sebentar, tiba-tiba sesuatu terpintas dalam benaknya.

"Jika kencan buta dengan wanita cantik tak berhasil, kenapa tidak coba dengan pemuda tampan?" Yuta tahu harusnya ia memberikan peringatan terlebih dulu sebelum bicara begini, lihat saja sekarang kedua temannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Jika ia sedang dalam _mode_ Yuta yang sedang tak mengantuk mungkin ia akan tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi keduanya. Tapi ia malah menguap, "Barangkali kencanmu tak ada yang berhasil karena kau memang tak menyukai seorang gadis, Tae. Barangkali kau memang lebih suka sosis dibanding dua gunung kembar," ujarnya santai.

Johnny Seo terbahak keras sekali mendengar yang satu itu, ia bahkan memukul-mukuli meja _pantry_. Sementara raut terkejut Taeyong semakin menjadi. Ia menatap Yuta dengan tak percaya, seketika merasa tersinggung.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku―"

" _Belok_? Siapa tahu, kan?" potong Yuta.

" _YA_!"

Yuta sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan secepatnya berlari kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidur, tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Sekaligus menghindari lemparan sumpit dari Taeyong yang sepertinya murka dengan ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia menguap lagi.

 _Terserahlah._

.

* * *

Hari Minggu adalah hari untuk bermalas-malasan.

Taeyong sedang tak punya niat untuk pergi keluar dan menikmati paginya di luar, ia juga tak punya janji atau acara lain yang mesti dia datangi hari ini. Memilih untuk mendekam di apartemennya dan bersantai sepanjang hari mungkin sambil _movie marathon_ karena banyak film yang belum sempat ia tonton.

Ia sudah mandi, ia tak pernah melewatkan mandi pagi meski apapun yang terjadi, dan kini hanya menggunakan sebuah kaos putih kebesaran dan celana training hitam. Duduk di depan tv dengan setoples cemilan manis.

"Bagaimana perutmu bisa ber _abs_ jika kerjaanmu begitu terus, Tae."

"Diam, Bakamoto."

"Namaku Nakamoto. Enak saja main ganti-ganti," protes Yuta. Ia baru selesai _jogging,_ mengelilingi kawasan di sekitar apartemen sekaligus berharap bertemu jodoh di jalan, tapi nihil. Jodohnya masih belum terlihat dan membuatnya harus kembali ke apartemen dengan Taeyong yang sedang menonton dan mengambil alih toples cemilannya.

"Mandi sana. Kau bau keringat."

"Malas."

Yuta tahu sekarang Taeyong sedang menatapnya tajam. Tapi memilih tak peduli. Ia bersandar malas di sandaran sofa, ikut menonton film di depannya. Sebuah film _thriller_ , _eh_? Pagi-pagi begini?

"Oh iya, tadi Johnny telpon."

"Apa katanya?"

Yuta mengambil satu kue coklat di toples dan memasukkannya dalam mulut. "Dia ingin kau menyiapkan makan siang nanti. Dia bilang temannya akan datang dari Amerika dan dia akan membawa temannya itu ke sini."

Taeyong yang asalnya tak punya niat dengan bahasan Johnny tiba-tiba menoleh, " _Apa_?"

Sejak kapan temannya itu mempunyai gangguan pendengaran? "Aku bilang Johnny akan membawa―"

"Kenapa dia malah mau membawa teman Amerikanya itu ke sini?" potong Taeyong cepat. Kesal, tentu saja. Ia tak suka dengan ide mengenai orang asing yang akan datang dan menginvasi kediamannya, apalagi tanpa seizinnya terlebih dahulu. Sudah cukup dengan satu _Johnny_ , ia tak mau menambah _Johnny_ yang lain.

"Mana kutahu." Yuta tak mendapat informasi tambahan dari Johnny tadi, dan ia sedang terlalu sibuk _flirting_ dengan gadis-gadis sehingga kelupaan bertanya. Ia mengiyakan begitu saja, meng _okay_ kan tanpa banyak berfikir.

 _Tak masalah_ , pikirnya. Karena Taeyong yang akan menanyakan sendiri pada Johnny. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon orang yang dimaksud. Tak sadar filmnya sudah Yuta ganti ke saluran yang menayangkan berita olahraga.

 _Poor_ Johnny. Harus menerima _omelan_ dari pemuda Lee itu sepagi ini.

.

* * *

Taeyong mungkin masih kesal, dan tak berhenti mengeluh. Tapi ia tetap menyiapkan apa yang Johnny inginkan. Hidangan yang ia buat lebih istimewa dari semua hidangan yang pernah ia buat selama ini, dan lebih banyak juga. Ia bahkan menghabiskan hampir seluruh isi kulkasnya untuk membuat semua hidangan yang kini sudah tertata rapi di meja _pantry_.

"Jangan mencuri makanan, Bakamoto."

Yuta mengaduh, merasakan telapak tangannya terkena pukulan saat akan mencoba sedikit hidangan yang ada di depannya. "Aku hanya mau mencicipinya sedikit," keluhnya.

"Tidak boleh." Taeyong menjawab cepat, tegas. Dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu berhasil membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya menciut. Meski Yuta sudah terlalu biasa. "Lagian kau belum cuci tangan. Nanti bakteri dari tangan kotormu itu bisa membuat semua orang sakit perut."

"Iya, iya." _Dasar bawel_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Taeyong melirik jam di dinding dan sadar jika waktu makan siang hampir tiba. Johnny juga beberapa menit lalu menelpon mengatakan jika ia sudah dalam perjalanan menjemput temannya itu dari bandara.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Johnny, Taeyong masih kesal. Pemuda itu menjadikan apartemennya untuk menyambut kedatangan sang kawan, dengan alasan ia sedang ada pekerjaan hingga tengah hari dan tak sempat membereskan apartemennya sendiri dan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut. Temannya juga belum mempunyai tempat tinggal dan akan sangat tidak enak baginya jika membiarkan temannya itu menginap di hotel, padahal ia sendiri yang janji untuk mencarikannya apartemen, namun dia lupa. Terimakasih untuk pekerjannya yang dikejar _deadline_.

Jadi, terpaksa Taeyong yang ia mintai. Jika bukan karena sogokan berupa satu _set action figure_ pahlawan _superhero_ dan _anime_ kesukaannya, Taeyong tentu takkan mau.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," ujarnya sambil lalu.

" _Okay_."

"Jangan makan duluan makanannya." Taeyong memberi peringatan, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Meninggalkan Yuta yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. " _Aye_ , _capt_."

Taeyong langsung menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu Yuta mulai mencomot makanan yang tersaji di depannya satu persatu, menyadari jika semua makanan itu enak. Tak heran karena Taeyong memang punya bakat dalam memasak―alasan yang membuatnya tak pernah kelaparan sejak tinggal di apartemen ini.

Tak mengindahkan peringatan sesaat lalu, Yuta meneruskan acara mencomot makanannya sambil tertawa dalam hati. Membayangkan Taeyong yang pasti akan marah besar padanya jika melihat itu semua.

Yuta sedang memainkan ponselnya saat bel berbunyi.

Johnny dan teman Amerikanya sudah datang.

.

* * *

Taeyong selesai dengan acara mandinya lebih cepat dari biasa. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Berfikir jika tamunya pasti sudah datang karena ia mendengar suara bel saat mandi tadi dan sekarang mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbincang di luar. Tak butuh lama untuk merapikan sedikit rambut _brown_ nya sebelum ia melangkah keluar keluar.

Tiga orang duduk di sofa yang membelakanginya.

"Hai, Ty!"

Johnny yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya, dan tak lama setelahnya dua sosok lain juga mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

Lupakan wajah Nakamoto Yuta, Taeyong sudah bosan dengan wajah itu. Yang menarik seluruh perhatiannya saat ini adalah wajah asing yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Wajah dari orang yang katanya teman Johnny dari Amerika. Menatap jauh lebih lama dan lebih lekat dari seharusnya.

 _Oh, crap. Kenapa dia tampan sekali._

Johnny dan Yuta langsung terbahak keras. Sementara pemuda asing itu hanya tersenyum kecil, menunjukkan _dimple_ nya yang membuat senyumnya semakin manis saja menghiasi wajah tampannya. Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Taeyong membuat dirinya sadar diri dan mendekat pada mereka.

"Jay memang tampan, tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya secara blak-blakan begitu, Ty," goda Johnny. Yang masih terkekeh.

 _Sialan_. Rupanya tadi ia tak sengaja mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Yuta masih tertawa terbahak-bahak di sana. Tentu saja, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat seorang Lee Taeyong yang itu melakukan hal memalukan? Ingatkan saja Taeyong untuk setidaknya mematahkan satu atau dua buah jari pemuda Jepang itu nanti.

"Maaf, aku―" Taeyong kehabisan kata. Wajahnya mungkin saat ini sudah merona karena malu. Demi apa, kelakuannya tadi memang memalukan sekali. _Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh._ Taeyong sampai ingin menendang dirinya sendiri jika bisa.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Aku malah senang. Terimakasih karena sudah mengatakan aku tampan." Sosok asing itu tersenyum lagi. Bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya. Sosoknya lebih tinggi dari bayangan Taeyong, dan badannya terbentuk dengan bagus. "Taeyong- _hyung_ kan? Aku Jay Jung, atau Jung Jaehyun. Aku _junior_ Johnny- _hyung_."

Taeyong ragu-ragu menyambut uluran tangan itu. Menjabatnya sebentar. " _Ah_ , iya. Aku Taeyong." Taeyong tak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat itu. Yang jelas sesuatu terasa, anehnya, _berbeda_.

Johnny tersenyum-senyum mencurigakan melihat tingkah keduanya, sebelum berbagi tatap dengan Yuta. Yang, pada akhirnya, berhenti tertawa.

 _Kukira kau punya bakat jadi peramal, Nakamoto._

Yuta hanya mengangkat bahu. Tapi membalas seringai Johnny.

.

* * *

"Jadi… kau kabur ke Korea karena tak mau dijodohkan?"

"Begitulah, _hyung_."

Yuta memasang wajah kagum. _Orang kaya memang berbeda,_ pikirnya.

Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang sekarang, dan di sela makan mereka terlibat dalam perbincangan mengenai siapa Jaehyun dan alasannya datang ke Korea padahal semua kelurganya ada di Amerika.

Taeyong diam saja menyantap makanannya, diam-diam menyimak perbincangan . Sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Jaehyun. Memperhatikan pemuda itu lagi, yang rupanya sangat jauh dari perkiraannya. Wajahnya Asia sekali dan warna kulitnya putih. Pemuda itu dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Dan dari apa yang ia dengar, Jaehyun sebenarnya memang lahir dan besar di Korea namun keluarganya pindah ke Amerika empat tahun lalu karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Di sanalah dia kenal dengan Johnny.

"Ty, kau kenapa?"

Taeyong memasang wajah tak mengerti akan ucapan Johnny. " _Ha_?"

"Jaehyun bertanya padamu tadi. Dan kau malah melamun."

Taeyong yang masih menggigit ujung sumpitnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Jaehyun yang lagi-lagi _masih_ tersenyum. Taeyong sampai penasaran apa selalu dimakan oleh pemuda itu karena senyumnya manis sekali.

"Aku bertanya, apa benar _hyung_ juga sedang berusaha dijodohkan." Katanya, seakan mengerti Taeyong yang kebingungan.

Taeyong mengangguk kecil pada akhirnya, setelah mengerti. Menaruh sumpitnya dan meminum air mineral di gelasnya, sebelum berkata, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Ibuku mengatur kencan buta untukku. Sudah lima kali bulan ini."

"Lalu kenapa, _hyung_? Tidak ada yang sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Taeyong terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tak ada yang sesuai dengan seleranya? Taeyong sendiri tak yakin yang seperti apa yang termasuk seleranya itu. Seingatnya ia sudah menemui berbagai macam gadis cantik. Dari yang anggun sampai yang tak ada anggun-anggunnya sama sekali. Dari yang imut sampai yang terlalu imut. Tapi ia merasakan apa-apa pada mereka. Merasa ia takkan bisa cocok dengan mereka. Tak tertarik, tak berniat. Jika dipikir-pikir ia memang tak pernah mempunya perasaan semacam itu, tidak pada gadis manapun. Satu-satunya gadis istemewa yang ia ingat adalah Tzuyu, teman semasa _junior high_ nya. Lalu setelah itu tak pernah lagi.

Taeyong memandang Jaehyun yang sepertinya masih menunggu jawabannya. Dan senyumnya masih di sana.

 _Woah―_

Jangan bilang jika ucapan Yuta itu―

"Dia itu semacam pangeran dari negeri dongeng, Jay." Yuta mengambil tempat Taeyong untuk menjawab, mendengus sebentar. Jujur ia tak pernah habis pikir dengan Taeyong. Ia selalu membuat dirinya sendiri repot dengan masalah percintaan. "Tampangnya saja boleh seperti _cassanova_ _level international_ yang senang merayu gadis-gadis, padahal ia tak tahu apa-apa."

" _Ya_!"

Johnny tertawa. Menambahkan dengan nada menggoda. "Yuta benar. Dia itu naïve sekali. Tipe manusia kuno yang masih percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama, cinta sejati, dan kisah dongeng bahagia selama-lamanya."

" _YA_!"

"Apa? Aku hanya berkata yang sesungguhnya― _Aduh_! Sakit, Ty!"

Taeyong tentu tak mau dengar. Ia memukul Johnny yang sialnya sedang duduk di sampingnya. Yuta yang duduk di hadapannya dan terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau hanya bisa tertawa-tawa bersama Jaehyun. Terhibur dengan adegan Johnny yang dipukul oleh Taeyong.

" _Wah_ , benarkah?" Jaehyun bertanya, terdengar senang. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Sepertinya kita jodoh, Taeyong- _hyung_. Karena aku juga seperti itu."

" _EH_?"

Tiga pasang mata langsung terarah padanya. Ekspresi ketiganya sama. Kaget. Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa. "Kenapa? Aku juga memang selalu percaya dengan hal seperti itu―cinta pandangan pertama, cinta sejati, dan kisah dongeng bahagia selama-lamanya. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan karena aku menunggu _pasanganku. Pasangan_ _yang tepat_."

Taeyong terkagum.

Sementara Johnny dan Yuta hanya bisa menghela nafas. _Ternyata_ ada s _atu lagi orang yang merepotkan_ , batin mereka.

.

* * *

Taeyong saat itu baru saja selesai membereskan semua peralatan makan yang dipakai barusan. Tanpa sadar terdiam sendiri sambil memandang Jaehyun yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan Johnny di sofa. Tempatnya memang agak jauh dari dapur, namun masih terlihat cukup jelas dari tempatnya sekarang dan obrolannya pun masih terdengar meski samar-samar.

"Berhenti jaim. Aku tahu kau tertarik padanya." Yuta, dengan segelas jus jeruk ditangannya tiba-tiba bicara, berdiri bersandar pada meja _pantry_. Senyumnya lebar dan Taeyong tahu jika dirinnya sedang di goda. Cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak jaim," elaknya.

"Akui saja jika aku benar. Bahwa kau lebih suka sosis dibanding gunung kembar. Kau _memang_ belok." Yuta membuat ekspresi jengah, matanya memutar seakan bosan dengan kelakuan teman satu apartemennya itu. "Dan soal jaim; selalu, sayangku. Semua orang tau kau itu _tsundere_."

Taeyong menyerhit mendengar panggilan sayang dari Yuta. "Siapa yang _Tsunade_?" tanyanya.

" _Tsundere_ , Lee Taeyong! _Tsun-de-re_!" ralat Yuta. Gemas.

Taeyong mendelik. Ia tak tahu arti dari kata berbahasa Jepang yang Yuta bilang barusan. Tapi itu pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuknya, makanya ia kembali mendengus sebelum berlalu, "Berisik," katanya.

.

* * *

Johnny menguap, meregangkan tangannya sebentar dan kembali tiduran di sofa. Ia benar-benar lelah, ia terpaksa begadang demi mengejar _deadline_ pekerjaannya dan tidak sempat istirahat karena harus langsung menjemput Jaehyun di bandara. Johnny benar-benar bersyukur ia mempunyai teman semacam Taeyong dan Yuta. Karena keduanya benar-benar membantunya. Sekarang bahkan Yuta sedang menemani Jaehyun ke luar, menggantikan dirinya untuk jalan-jalan ke sekitar sambil berbelanja, tentu saja atas perintah tuan muda Lee Taeyong yang terhormat.

Johnny tersenyum, menjadikan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal di lengan sofa dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Ia melihat ponselnya, mendapati jika banyak pesan masuk, panggilan tak terjawab, dan notifikasi media sosial miliknya. Tentu saja, Johnny Seo itu seorang _playboy_ cap ayam _import_. Ia punya pacar lebih dari lima orang sekaligus.

"Kau benar-benar merusak pemandangan indah ruang tamu apartemenku."

" _Yak_! Kau ini benar-benar tak ada imut-imutnya, Ty!" Johnny tentu protes. Ia sedang enak-enak bersantai tiduran di sofa dan Taeyong datang entah dari mana lalu mendorong bahunya hingga ia terjungkal dari sofa. "Jay tidak akan suka padamu kalo begitu caranya."

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku." _Jadi Jay suka seseorang yang imut._ "Pergi ke kamar sana, jika ingin tidur."

"Aku hanya sedang ingin bersantai, bukannya mau tidur," ujar Johnny lagi. Membawa dirinya duduk di samping Taeyong. Sesekali meringis merasakan bokongnya sakit.

Taeyong tak menjawab dan memilih menyalakan TV. Mencari satu saluran yang menampilkan acara memasak.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Jay?"

" _Huh_?"

"Tentu saja selain jika ia tampan sekali. Hahahahaha. _Aduh_! Sakit, bodoh!" Tak ayal komentarnya itu kembali mengundang Taeyong untuk memukulnya, kali ini dengan remote tv. _Poor_ tempurung kepala Johnny Seo. "Aku serius bertanya Lee Taeyong," tambahnya kemudian sambil cemberut.

Taeyong terdiam sebentar sebelum menarik suaranya keluar, "Dia tinggi sekali. Badannya juga bagus. Aku tak mengira temanmu memiliki wajah se-Asia itu pada awalnya. Dia baik, kukira. Dan ia punya senyum yang menawan―"

(" _Eiy_ , seseorang terpesona disi― _oh, okay, bro_! Aku diam, jangan pukul kepalaku lagi!")

"―dengan _dimple_ yang manis sekali. Dan sepertinya ia juga orang yang menyenangkan. Buktinya ia bisa cepat akrab dengan Yuta. _Ah_ , juga perhatian. Dan tentu saja yang paling membuatku kagum adalah ia mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku!" Taeyong bahkan hampir menjerit untuk kalimat terakhirnya.

Johnny mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi mendengar penjelasan Taeyong. Pemuda itu bahkan masih bercerita mengenai pendapatnya tentang Jaehyun sekarang. Lee Taeyong, temannya yang terkenal dingin dan selalu terlalu malas bicara kecuali untuk hal penting kini sedang berbicara panjang lebar mengenai Jung Jaehyun.

Johnny menyeringai samar, ' _TY, kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai Jung Jaehyun_.'

.

* * *

"Sudah semua, _hyung_?"

Yuta mengangguk, brokoli yang tadi ia masukkan adalah benda terakhir yang ada di list yang diberikan Taeyong. Berfikir jika tak ada salahnya menambah beberapa cemilan, Yuta membawa trolinya ke rak makanan ringan.

"Yuta- _hyung_ sejak kapan tinggal bersama Taeyong- _hyung_?"

" _Ah_ , itu." Yuta masih memilih makanan ringan yang akan mereka beli, "Aku lupa kapan pastinya. Mungkin hampir sekitar setahun lalu."

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Kenapa kalian tinggal bersama. Maksudku, apa kalian―"

" _Aniyo_ ," potong Yuta cepat, "Hubungan kami tak seperti itu."

Jaehyun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa lega mendengar yang satu itu.

"Aku memang _bi_. Tapi aku lebih suka seseorang yang imut dan manis. Dia terlalu bawel, barbar, pangeran es berhati dingin, _cleaning freak_ dan juga _tsundere_ akut. Lee Taeyong tidak masuk tipeku."

Jaehyun tertawa. " _Aniyo, hyung_. Dia _cute_. Taeyong- _hyung cute_ dengan caranya sendiri."

Yuta berhenti berjalan, berbalik untuk memandang Jaehyun lama. Matanya menyipit curiga. Jaehyun yang dipandangi tentu menjadi grogi sendiri. "Kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Kau―" Yuta menjeda. Berfikir untuk melanjutkan atau tidak, namun pada akhirnya memilih bertanya.

 _._

* * *

 _Klek!_

 _Klek! Klek!_

"YA! Bakamoto sialan! Seo Johnny sialan! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Mereka baru selesai makan malam, dan Taeyong tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa terjebak di kamarnya sendiri, terkunci dari luar bersama―

"Sudahlah, _hyung_."

―Jay Jung. Jung Jaehyun.

Taeyong menghela nafasnya. Sebelum berbalik dan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun yang berdiri canggung di tengah ruangan. "Kau benar." Ingatkan Taeyong untuk menendang keluar dua teman kurang ajarnya dari apartemen miliknya ini besok pagi. _Teman my ass_ , batin Taeyong.

Jaehyun meminta izin untuk memakai kamar mandi dan sekarang sedang di dalam. Taeyong tentu meminjamkannya baju miliknya, karena pakaian Jaehyun ada di kopernya yang kini ada di kamar Yuta. Karena niatnya sejak awal, jika Jaehyun akan tidur bersama Yuta, bukan dengannya.

 _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini?_

"Tentu saja tidur. Lee Taeyong bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

Taeyong tersentak kaget, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia lupa jika Jaehyun sekarang sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Tak cukup dekat namun jaraknya tak cukup jauh juga. Mereka beberapakali membuat obrolan kecil, namun obrolan itu teehenti begitu saja. _Awkward._ Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk mendeskripsikan suasana diantara mereka.

"Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

" _Ah_ , iya, _hyung_. Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

― _SIALAN_!

Ia tak bisa tidur.

" _Hyung_ , sudah tidur?"

Taeyong membuka matanya. Menoleh sedikit dan sadar jika Jaehyun juga masih terjaga. Berbaring memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Entah kenapa tapi aku tak bisa tidur, _hyung_."

 _Aku juga,_ batin Taeyong. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Jaehyun menoleh padanya dan Taeyong mau tak mau terkesiap. Senyumnya muncul lagi. "Tadi Yuta- _hyung_ bertanya sesuatu padaku dan hal itu terus mengangguku."

"Dia bertanya apa?"

"Sesuatu yang sedikit aneh sebenarnya."

Taeyong yang penasaran langsung duduk. Ia tak sedang mengantuk, dan berbaring juga tak membantunya mengantuk. Aneh sekali karena biasanya ia akan jatuh tertidur dengan cepat jika kepalanya sudah bertemu dengan bantal. "Apa?"

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya. "Ini mungkin akan sedikit membuat _hyung_ tidak nyaman―"

" _Apa_?" Taeyong terlanjur penasaran.

"Yuta- _hyung_ bertanya―" Jaehyun ragu-ragu berkata, "―apa aku menyukai _hyung_ atau tidak."

 _Bzzt!_

Sebuah petir imajiner terasa menyambar Taeyong.

"Aku menjawab; aku menyukai _hyung_ , karena _hyung_ lucu tapi Yuta- _hyung_ bilang bukan itu maksudnya. Ia bertanya jika aku menyukai _hyung_ atau tidak, dalam hal romantis."

Otak Taeyong kosong tiba-tiba, "…Lalu?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Dan aku ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawabnya." Jaehyun tersenyum tak enak saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Taeyong yang menatapnya dengan bibir terbuka. "Itu pun jika _hyung_ tak keberatan," tambahnya.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Kau― _belok_?" Taeyong ingin sekali memukul mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu keras-keras setelah sadar mengenai apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. "Maaf, aku tidak―"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ ," potong Jaehyun, tersenyum maklum. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan sebutan seperti itu."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

Pikiran Taeyong yang tadi kosong kini penuh dengan berbagai hal, dan sebagian besar berkaitan dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu. Pertanyaan besarnya, kenapa ia sama sekali tak merasa marah dengan bahasan pembicaraan mereka tapi justru penasaran juga? "Aku rasa…" Taeyong merasa ia sudah gila saat ini, "Tidak apa-apa."

Jaehyun sama sekali tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Jadi ia hanya bisa terkekeh. " _Hyung_ serius?"

Taeyong mengangguk pelan.

Dan dengan itu Jaehyun membawa dirinya mendekat. Tangannya memegang sebelah pipi Taeyong dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jari. Mata keduanya sama-sama tertaut, memandang satu sama lain.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengikis jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka dan―kedua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu. Semuanya terasa pas saat Jaehyun memagut bibir _hyung_ nya itu perlahan, merasakan setiap inci dari benda lembut itu dengan miliknya. Taeyong perlahan menutup matanya, merasakan dengan seluruh indranya saat Jaehyun dengan lembut menyesap bibirnya atas dan bawah bergantian. Sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar berlari ke belakang leher Jaehyun, menarik sosok itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

Suhu di sekitar mereka perlahan meningkat.

Terlebih saat Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawah Taeyong hingga membuat dan ciuman manis mereka perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih panas.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Jaehyun mendorong sosok di depannya itu untuk berbaring di ranjang sementara ia masih terlalu sibuk mencicipi tiap inci tempat-tempat yang bisa ia jangkau dengan lidahnya. Bermain di dalam sana, saling membelit dan mencecap rasa dari masing-masing hingga menit-menit berikutnya.

Lalu sebuah jarak tercipta. Jarak yang bahkan masih membiarkan kedua dahi mereka bertemu.

Keduanya sama-sama bernafas cepat.

Dan yang bisa Taeyong lihat adalah senyuman Jaehyun.

.

.

.

… _Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other and that's feeling come._

 _Feeling that you have to just be open to whatever love is and let yourself fall._

.

.

.

Dan kata-katanya setelah itu. " _Hyung_ , ayo kita menikah."

.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 _4k+ untuk sesuatu yang sangat tidak jelas. Maaf jika aku ngespam lagi. Waks._

 _Komentar berupa kritik dan sarannya ditunggu._

 _Mari bersama-sama meramaikan dan menyebarkan cinta untuk JaeYong (love)_

 _ **Review Juseyo~**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Johnny menyeringai diam-diam. Rencana mereka berhasil. "Sudah kubilang, mempertemukan mereka itu benar-benar ide _brilliant_!"

"Kau benar, John." Yuta menghela nafas lega, menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. "Akhirnya aku terbebas dari masalah percintaan Taeyong. _BANZAI_!"

Bukan hal yang aneh jika Yuta yang notaben hidup dengan Taeyong akan selalu menjadi pendengar mengenai keluh kesah pemuda itu mengenai kisah percintaannya―bahkan kadang menjadi tempat sasaran kekesalan Taeyong karena kelakuan ibunya yang mengacaukan harinya. Ia bahkan menjadi SPY untuk ibu Taeyong karena hal ini.

Dan ia bukan satu-satunya, karena Johnny juga bernasib sama dengan Jaehyun, meski hanya lewat pesan singkat atau telpon, Johnny terkadang merasa terganggu juga.

Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Perjodohan mereka berhasil dan kini mereka hanya tinggal mengabari pihak keluarga dari keluarganya.

Yuta tahu jika nyonya Lee pasti akan menjerit bahagia mengetahui anaknya _akhirnya_ mau menikah.

"Lalu kau bagaimana? Masih betah sendirian saja?"

Yuta cemberut, "Berisik. Aku sedang usaha untuk kembali pada mantanku yang orang Thailand."

Johnny tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja ingin menyanyikan lagu dari Adele yang berjudul Hello untuk menyindir temannya satu itu.

.

* * *

 ** _#JaeYongSpreadLove_** ** _#JaeYongSpreadLove_** ** _#JaeYongSpreadLove_** ** _#JaeYongSpreadLove_**


End file.
